


The Greed of a Father

by blklightpixie26



Series: Dribble Drabble April [15]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Sometimes the greed of a father is just too much.
Relationships: Jess Brightwell/Dario Santiago (Background)
Series: Dribble Drabble April [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766707
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Dribble Drabble April (A Great Library Event)





	The Greed of a Father

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18: money

“You owe me!” Callum Brightwell raged his face turning an interesting shade of reddish purple.

“I owe you nothing.” Jess replied with a cold calm that he had adapted from his mentor.

Callum pulled out a ledger which he kept meticulous records of various things in. “Tutors, Library test, train ticket, codex.”

Jess’ temper flared and before he could reign it in, he took the codex out of his satchel and dropped it on the desk. “There’s your precious codex. As for the rest, you will receive it when I return to Alexandria.”

“You can’t afford it boy.”

“You would be amazed at the things I can afford.” Jess replied leaving the house ignoring the calls from either his mother or his father.

Three hours later while the Brightwells were eating dinner, Jess walked into the dining room. He took the canvas bag and dropped it in the middle of the table paper and coin money falling out over the table. “It’s done. Every ounce has been repaid. The Brightwell children are all dead. Go to hell.” 

When Jess arrived back at the hotel his hands were shaking from the adrenaline. Dario stared at him for a moment before pouring a measure of brandy and giving it to him. “Are you all right, Amore?”

“I. I think so.” he said, realizing he was now without a last name. “I dropped it in the middle of their dinner, told them all their children were dead, and to go to hell.”

“It’s just money.” Dario cupped his face and kissed him. “Besides Jess Santiago sounds so much better.”


End file.
